Nel Tennyson
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: After waking up in an unfamiliar room, a little girl takes on the identity of a fallen hero to defend her new friends from an upcoming invasion.
1. How'd I Get Here?

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their rightful owners. **_

_Hiya guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new story called Nel Tennyson. _

_Well, um this is pretty new for me, writing a Bleach crossover. I recently read a fanfic by Bigby The Big Bad Wolf, "Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I". And I thought hey, what would happen if such and such happened? _

_I then had to sit down and watch Bleach first just get an understanding of the premise: actual episodes, clips, etc. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys are satisfied with this story. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, Thankyou!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

In a small house in the suburbs of the town of Bellwood, a little girl woke up from bed, yawning. The girl had lime green hair with a red scar cutting across the girl's mid face, with big green eyes, and wore green rags as clothing. This was Nel from the Huenco Mundo. When she opened her eyes, she quicly discovered that she was no longer in the desert with her brothers. She gasped in fear immediately, and hid under the blankets.

She shivered underneath the blankets; she lowered the blanket seconds later a little bit and scanned her surroundings.

"W-where I am?" she asked, terrified.

She uncovered herself and felt something hugging her wrist. She turned to her right wrist and saw a strange watch on her.

She shrieked in fear, not knowing where it came from. The watch was small and had a watch-like shape, it was green all around, and the faceplate was black with a a glowing, green hourglass on it.

She tried to chew the watch off, but it won't budge. She pulled on it, everything, but the watch still won't budge. Almost on the verge of panicking, a muscular boy came inside the room.

The boy had a black shirt over a gray tee, had on blue jeans, and sneakers. He had broad features, messy black hair, and brown eyes. Kevin was his name and he shot Nel a serious look, making her to shiver.

"Hey, kid, hero up!" Kevin said, leaving the confused, frightened girl. What does he mean by hero up? What was with the watch, and why was she doing in somebody else's bed. All of these uncertainties were frightening her.

The boy named Kevin came back, a little worried, but slightly annoyed.

"What are you a snail? Come on, Nel! Alien activity, suit up!" he said.

Nel was almost on the verge of crying. Kevin was wide eyed at this and walked to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling. But you have to hurry up, Gwen is in trouble!" he alarmed.

"Here," he takes a hanger from the closet and pulled some old clothing from back: a pair of green jeans, and a white shirt with a single black stripe cutting across the middle.

"W-where am I?" Nel politely asked.

"Home, remember," said Kevin, "Now come on, we got to go!" Kevin said leaving the room.

A confused Nel stared at the outfit Kevin picked out for her. It looked very strange and the like, but to avoid any conflict, she puts on the clothes.

Outside, she sees Kevin and a young woman with red hair tied in pony tail, wearing a blue shirt over a white vested shirt, a black skirt, stockings, and shoes. She had green eyes, and an hourglass-shaped body. Gwen was her name and she was defending herself against monsters with one eye (such as it seems to be), intestines drooping out from their guts, as they spat yellow goop from their mouths called the DNAliens.

"Nel!" Gwen cried, "I need help here!"

Gwen shielded herself in a pink energy wall from her mana.

"I'm coming Gwen!" said Kevin as he knelt down and absorbed the ground below, pounding the monsters as he charged.

Nel shook in fear. She had no idea what was going on. Aliens, and now mutants.

"Hollows!" she misinterpreted the DNAliens for Hollows.

"Hollow what?" Kevin said, before he was punched square in the face by a DNAlien.

Nel slowly backed away, suddenly, something beeped. It was the watch Nel had on her wrist.

"Go alien!" Gwen alarmed Nel immediately, "I don't know how much I could take!"

Nel walked backwards, afraid. She ran back to the house to hide.

"Nel!" Gwen cried.

Nel went back to the house to hide from the chaos.

She never seen creatures like those before, and plus, humans! She had been told that humans were the greatest threat to her exsistence. She tried to call on her brothers, but they were not picking up - it was as if they never existed at all.

She crawled further the coffee table - whining and weeping. Scared in this new world, the human world. She was surrounded by them, engrossed by them. She was unaware that the people she saw back there were humans or Arrancar. They look like humans, behave like humans, but they look like they possess abilities that only an Arrancar would possess.

Nel shook and shook, trembling in fear as the watch that was clamped on her wrist began to dim a little. I flashed a bit, as if trying to reason with her, but it just won't work.

She was all alone in this new world. It happened way too fast! She was unaware of her surrounding and such.

She was confused and the like.

Suddenly -

Kevin flew in the window and crashed to the sofa.

He was covered in green metal; he groaned in pain as he saw Gwen on the other-side being attacked.

"Gwen!" he yelled.

Nel, even though she was too scared - even to move, saw a shocking discovery, the boy, Kevin seemed caring for the other, and those monsters that were attacking the girl outside did send shivers down her spine, because she never seen any monsters like those before. She seen Hollows, but those? Never seen them before.

Gwen was suddenly thrown to the window, only to crash to the wall,; she was unconscious.

"Gwen!" Kevin cried until he was grabbed hold by the neck by a white, taller creature with 4 slashes on its chest called the Hybreed.

"Vermin," said the being as it threw Kevin to the side, enjoying beating him up to a pulp. Keeping her distance from the horror that lied before her, she was horrified by the monsters and how they treated them.

Anger boiled inside as the watch began to glow in brightness.

She stood up from the coffee table and yelled...

"Leave them alone!" she demanded.

The Hybreed Commander stood watch and glared at Nel.

"And what is this, a joke?" asked a Hybreed, "A mere human girl? I can't belive you species can stoop so low."

"Nel, run!" Gwen cried.

"Get out of here!" Kevin said.

Nel, despite of her fears raging against her, she saw Gwen and Kevin in pain. She refused to run, even though she wanted to.

"Stay away!" she yelled.

"Insolent insect!" said the Hybreed as it smacked her across the face, sending her flying across the room. she crashed to the wall.

She groaned in pain in response.

"Nel!" Kevin yelled.

Nel struggled to get up.

Furious, Gwen and Kevin glared at the Hybreed commander, as it laughed at Nel's efforts to get up.

Gwen blasted herself from the DNAlien pile and viciously threw a series of her energy bolts. She freed Kevin from the pile as he absorbed the material from the legs of the table.

They were fighting as hard as they could, and when the final DNAlien was knocked out, the Hybreed smacked Gwen across the face.

Nel screamed in horror.

Kevin avenged her, but it did no good. The Hybreed grabbed Kevin by the neck and slammed him down.

Nel looked at the watch and thought it could be in some use. She turned it clockwise to try to call in her brothers and a guy named Ichigo. Nothing happened but the sensational beeping from the watch.

"Ichigo!" she cried.

Nothing happened.

The Hybreed threw Kevin to a wall. It walked towards Nel as was the rest of them.

"Donachacha!" she cried.

Again nothing happened.

The Hybreed got closer.

"Pesche!" she cried.

Suddenly, when she twisted the dial backwards, and then forwards again, the faceplate popped up and up was a hologram of a humanoid tiger.

The Hybreed Commander grabbed her by the shirt and smashed her by the wall.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the fanfic, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoyed it, well hopefully though. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, i bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	2. Time to Decide

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners.**_

_Hi there guys of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "Nel Tennyson. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always apprectiated. Thankyou!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Nel was terrofied by the pale, demonic beast in front of her. She had no idea what to do. She felt helpless and weak. With her fractured mask, her powers were pretty much limited in potency. As the Hybreed chocked the little girl, the watch began to glow, convicing her to use it. Even if she knew how, she couldn't reach it, despite of how strong the Hybreeds were.

Lying on the floor, Kevin gritted his teeth and blasted himself from the DNAlien dog pile. He formed a hammer with his fist and slammed them against the monsters. Gwen did the same, as she blasted the Hybreed off of Nel. Kevin caught her and placed her in the kitchen. Gwen stood in front of her, shielding her.

"Go hero!" Gwen yelled at Nel.

"Go hero? Nel don't understand!" said Nel.

The DNAliens were spitting their yellow goop on the shield making the shield a bit unbarable to hold. As Gwen was steadily losing strength. Kevin was busy fighting them off so that way they won't get to her.

"We need your help!" Gwen said, as the shield began to crack, "Help us!"

"Nel, I can't keep these things here back forever you know!" said Kevin, beating them with his sludge hammer fist.

Nel had been pressured before, but nothing like this. The situation was similar, but it was nothing she had ever encountered before. She just woke up in some person's bed wearing their clothes, and wearing a strange watch. She tried to comprehend it, but all this chaos distracted her from reaching that point. She was afraid, perhaps too afraid.

She never seen aliens, she never seen monsters like these before. And what about the humans who were fighting them off, were they humans or Shimigami? It didn't really matter anymore because she dosen't even know anymore.

They look human, but they have powers unlike anything she had ever seen before. If they were humans, why do they have powers, and if they are Shimigami, why they don't have a large sword, wear a Kimono of somekind, thus protecting her from those things attacking them. And second of all, what was with the watch?

Everytime they look at her, they always tell her to "go hero". This pressured her even more.

She whimpered as all of this was taking place.

As the shiled began to reach its breaking point. Kevin leaped over the shield to confront her, what was taking so long.

"Nel, don't know! Nel scared!" she said cringing in fear. This caught him immediately as she showed him the watch.

Kevin looked back and knelt to her height, until the shield broke into shards. The DNAliens blasted Gwen to the wall and knocked Kevin out.

All that was left was Nel. She screamed in horror as he crashed to the kitchen cabinet.

She ran to both of them to try to help them, but it was too late. Gwen was stuck, and Kevin was unconcious.

"Nel, activate the Omnitri! Now!" Gwen struggled.

"The what?" Nel was pass the point of being confused. The Hybreed Commander from earlier barged into the kitchen with Gwen still struggling to get free.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nel Tennyson," said the Commander.

Nel nodded her head in confusion, bewildered, and now slightly annoyed.

"Nel's full name is not Nel Tennyson!" she argued.

The Hybreed grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wall, again.

"Soon, it won't be when I'm done with you," said the Hybreed to the frightened little girl.

"Don't you hurt her!" Gwen roared as the DNAliens surrounded her.

"Don't worry, it'll be a nice easy death!" it said, "Just hold still while I break your little back. Farewell Nel 10," it said as it thrusted the terrofied Nel from the wall. As it readied itself to slam her again against the wall headfirst, Nel's arm were thrusted outwards as the watch's faceplate faced it.

As Nel screamed her heart out, the beast laughed.

by the time Nel collided with the wall, the watch's faceplate was slammed, enguling Nel in a layer of emerald green light, and when the light died down standing by her place was an anthropromorphic, muscular-bound tiger with no tail.

"**Rath!**" Nel roared as she headbutted the Hybreed Commander from her.

"Rath is good!" Gwen shouted, cheering her on.

"**Lem'me tell ya somethin' Mr. Hollow Man, nobody slams Rath against the wall and gets away with getting a major beaten!**" Nel/Rath roared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson"! Sure hope I get some feedback for this one. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	3. Wrath of Nel

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter to the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

By the time Nel collided with the wall, the watch's faceplate was slammed, enguling Nel in a layer of emerald green light, and when the light died down standing by her place was an anthropromorphic, muscular-bound tiger with no tail.

"**Rath!**" Nel roared as she headbutted the Hybreed Commander from her.

"Rath is good!" Gwen shouted, cheering her on.

"**Lem'me tell ya somethin' Mr. Hollow Man, nobody slams Rath against the wall and gets away with getting a major beaten!**" Nel/Rath roared.

"Insolent pest!" just as though the Hybreed was about to slap her across the face, Nel/Rath grabbed its hand and threw him to the otherside of the kitchen like it was nothing. The Hybreed got up, angry as all outdoors and charged towards her.

Rath/Nel got into her fighting stance and tackled the Hybreed down, grabbed its left leg and rammed it against the other charging DNAliens against the wall.

Then, she threw the Hybreed in the air, and gave it a powerful, high roundhouse kick to the chest, making the creature to esert air from its lungs.

The Hybreed crashed to the wall.

**"And that's only the beggining Hollow Man!"** Rath/Nel roared smiling a cocky smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about some Hollow! But All I know is that you'll pay for your insulence!" the Hybreed roared angrily charging towards the monster.

**"Lem'me tell ya something, Hollow Man-Who-Declares-That-He-Isn't-A-Hollow-But-Certai ntly-Is...!"** Nel/Rath began, blocking the Hybreed's attacks, "No one is gonna insulent nothing up in here with Rath around!"

And with that, Rath/Nel grabbed its leg, and broke it. She then grabbed him and did the inevitible, she broke the creatures back and threw it to the otherside of the kitchen, lunged up in the air and knocked it out unconcious.

The DNAliens began their assault, but Nel/Rath thought quickly.

**"Lem'me tell ya somethin' demons from hell...!"** Rath/Nel raored at them as she grabbed one DNAlien and rammed it against several, making them to fly out of the way, and crash to the wall, breaking the tiles altogether.

Gwen was speechless of how Nel was fighting, but began to think quicly. Shje knew that Nel could not take on the DNAliens herself, so she cut her way out of the yellow goop using mana and basted mosty of the DNAliens out of the way.

"Get away from my cousin!" Gwen yelled shooting myriads of energy bolts at them.

"Cousin? Rath does not have any cousins!" Rath yelled.

Luckily, Gwen ignored her and continued fighting on her side.

Kevin woke up and saw Nel fighting. He chuckled and ran up to the DNAliens and fought them off.

After that, Rath gave one final punch to the DNAliens, she threw them down to the ground.

"It's about time that you fought!" Kevin said.

Nel/Rath glared at the two and popped his knuckles. He angrily launched his finger at Gwen.

**"Lem'me tell ya something, Shimigami and Arrancar traitor, Rath do not know what the hell are you talking about! I just woke up and suddenly I'm here in Lala Land confused!"** Rath/Nel ranted.

"Meh, you got me," said Kevin.

Suddenly, Gwen's cellphone rang. She picked it up from her pocket and glanced at the ID.

"It's grandpa," Gwen said.

Nel/Rath was confused.

**"Who?"** Nel/Rath had a stupefied look across its face, until the the symbol on its chest began to blink, and then suddenly, Nel/Rath was engulfed in a layer of green light. And when the light died down stood the little girl with the red mark across her head, Nel.

Nel was confused as she looked around.

"Huh? Why is Nel small again?" Nel asked.

She had no idea what came over her.

"Are you okay, kid?" Kevin asked her.

"Are you the Shimigami?" she asked fearfully.

"Shimmi-who?" Kevin was confused.

"Grandpa wants us to meet him at the campsite!" Gwen said.

"Grandpa who?" Nel was again confused.

"You don't remember your own Grandfather?" Kevin asked, beggining to chuckle.

Nel didn't share a chuckle, nor did Gwen.

Gwen knelt down and smiled.

"Really?" Gwen asked Nel.

Nel groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Review for more chapters!**_


	4. Lost Memory

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it! Please always leave reviews, theya re always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Lost Memory**

Outside of the Tennyson house, after they finished rounding all the DNAliens and Hybreed with them and blasting them to the Null Void, which scared Nel to a degree, they rush in to the car.

Nel had no idea what to do. She was frosen and the like. It wasn't that back in Huenco Mundo, that there were stuff like this, this was just something else.

She just transformed into a being called Rath, beaten up creatures she never saw before, and saved the very creatures she was afraid of, and still do.

She didn't trust them at all. She thought that they were evil, that they breath, eat, and live evil. She was not that prejudice towards humans, but she was taught to fear them. Despite the sky beiong brighter than in Huenco Mundo, and the grass were greener in the human world, she disconnected herself from the super powered duo.

She caught herself questioning were they human, or Shimigami? They couldn't be Arrancar because they didn't wore masks.

She began to think that this was all na illusion set up by the Soul Reapers by some degree, she didn't know. All she knew were that they had powers. She was aware she had supernatural abilities, but nothing like she performed.

She had no idea where the creature came from, and feared that it maybe inside her. She feared that it might be a hollow, but with a conscience.

She felt in control by a degree as Rath, but the slight degree to it controlling her varied. She never went bollistic like that before. It was liek when she transofrmed into it, she liked it, but when she turned back, she becomes horrified by the end result.

Kevin and Gwen noticed Nel not coming. She shook in fear and whimpered.

Kevin groaned, annoyed.

"Since when Nel became such a baby?" he complained.

"Shush, Kevin," Gwen told him as she approached her, worried even. She thought that Nel was disturbed, or that one of the aliens might've triggered something in her mind that allowed her to think irrationally. She didn't know.

"Nel is confused? Who and what are you?" she asked innocently.

Gwen rose her left brow.

"Pwease, I don't know. I don't remember all this happening. Am I goingn mad?" Nel asked, worried.

Gwen was confused.

"Now what?" Kevin asked, impatient.

"I think that Nel must've suffered from head injury that caused her to have some sort of amneisa," said Gwen.

Nel facepalmed.

"C'mon, maybe Grandpa Ma could help," said Gwen.

"Isn't that who we are going?" Kevin asked.

"Isn't that why you have to be so obvious?" Gwen shot back.

Kevin stood silent.

Nel knew from right then and there that she could not win a battle against these guys. Even if she attempted to fight them, she was unclear of their intentions if she did.

She sighed and followed.

Gwen opened the door and ecorted Nel inside. Nel climbed to the backseat, a little uneasy of the new enviornment.

As they started to roll, Gwen and Kevin began to talk. As they did, Nel looked at her watch and gleamed at it. It's slender frame, and green teture drew her in. The green hourglass shape on the faceplate mesmorised her, as if possessing her. She began to fiddle with it, not trying to activate it in some way. There were no buttons on it, just the rotation agent. She was very curious about it.

"Hey, Nel, since you got amnesia, let me help you out a little," Kevin said.

Nel jumped at this. She was going to get her answer of what was going on.

"My name's Kevin Levin, you and me were arch enemies...and I tried to kill you on multiple occasions," he said.

Kevin was not acting smart. Nel was wide-eyed.

"However, you kinda beat me, alot though. You roughly age as time goes by. I don't know why, probably its genetics," said Kevin.

"Kevin!" Gwen barked.

"What? I was trying to help the kid out," he said.

"Yeah, but telling her that you were trying to kill him does not seem favorable!" said Gwen.

"Hey, me and her are friends now! We've been that way for several months now!" he joked.

Nel shivered.

Gwen sighed and turned to Nel.

"Mind Kevin, Nel," said Gwen.

"Nel's scared," said Nel.

"Don't be," Gwen said giving Nel a sweet smile.

Nel smiled slightly at Gwen.

"Well I guess you remembered about the Omnitrix," said Gwen.

Nel slightly noddes her head sideways in confusion.

"The what...?"

"She dosen't remember the watch that's clapsed to her arm, Gwen," Kevin reminded, smirking.

Nel took a look at the watch and repeated its identity.

"What is this Omnu...Omnit..."

"Omnitrix?" Gwen asked.

Nel nodded.

"It's a watch-like deice on your arm that has the ability to transform you into 10 sets of aliens," said Gwen.

"Aliens?" Nel was again confused.

Gwen groaned, "This is going to take a while."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter to the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, i bid you guys an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	5. Nnoitra

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

It was a dark night in the forever darkness of Huenco Mundo, a skinny man with a creepy sadistic smile stood before another man with a convincing one. The man stood before him gone by the name of Aisen, the ruler of the dark world.

The man in his mercy was the 6th Espada, Nnoitra, a power hungry, fight junky who wants nothing but to kill and fight anyone, no matter what their age or occupation. He was blood thirsty for a certain someone, which made Aisen to smile.

"You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nnoitra said with a grave tone in his voice, chuckling evilly eposing his raser sharp, inhuman teeth.

Back on Earth, the moon shined brightly in the night. An old man wearing a Hawaiian was making BBQ. Kevin was toasting in the fire with Gwen. Nel sat in the opposite direction of the two. Kevin and Gwen began to worry about her.

"Grandpa?" she called on her grandfather, Max Tennyson.

"Something you need, sweetheart?" he asked.

"It's Nel. When she got up this morning, she didn't seem like herself. Is something wrong with her?" Gwen asked.

"She did not recognise the Omnitrix until we said it - and until she used it," said Kevin.

"I tried to measure her mana, however, its quite high. Higher than anything I ever measured. It's almost like she's not human," said Gwen.

"Thank you!" Nel bursted from out of nowhere, "It's because I'm not human! I'm an Arrancar, the evolved version of the Hollows," said Nel.

Gwen, Kevin, and Ma all stared at her with a sense of confusion.

"Hollows?" Kevin asked, lost.

"Yeah, Hollows! You mean, you guys fight these things, and you are unaware that you were fighting Hollows?" she asked.

"Those aren't Hollows, they're DNAliens," Kevin corrected her, making her even more confused.

"DNAliens?" she said slowly.

"She's probably suffering a mild case of amnesia. Maybe something maybe hit her on her noggin. It's common, so she'll be okay," said Max.

"That's a relief," said Gwen.

As they continued talking about her, a sweat drop slid down from the back of her head.

"Really?" she said to her self.

_Are these guys are for real? I'm not going mad? Who are these guys? As they continued to talk some things about me, I was a bit unconfortible. I looked at the watch at both fear and awe, but at a similar vain, I try to play it out. I just hope that Ichigo could bring me out of this place!_

Nel sighed, annoyed at the three.

She took a look at the watch again, feeling the faceplate. she was curious as if she could transform into that being again. She had no idea what the watch was capabile of, nor was she herself with the watch.

Kevin snapped Nel out of her trance.

"Hey, Nel? You hungry?" he asked.

Nel wasn't hungry, she was just disturbed. Even if she was, her body would not show it. Being around humans with strange abilities was just enough for her to back off from defending herself, and she was afraid if the watch would kill her if she used it again. She simply nodded yes to conclude their conversation about her.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Max said presenting the group with old fashioned fish sandwitches and fries.

Nel rose her eyebrow. She took a bite of the fish...and suddenly her mouth watered from the sensation her mouth endured. she took another bite and ate the sandwitch whole which made Kevin to giggle a little.

Gwen turned Kevin's attention away from Nel as she ate.

As they continued to talk, Nel suddenly heard something in the woods.

"Itsygo?" she said softly.

It russled again.

"Itsygo?" she said again, a little louder.

When the woods russled again, she got up but then an elderly voice stopped her.

"Nel?" Ma asked.

Nel turned around. She didn't know the man's name by heart, but fom what Gwen called him, she just called him to keep things in line...

"Yes grandpa?" she addressed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It's nothing? I'm just suprised that you guys hadn't asked me about my mask," she said.

Max rose his eyebrow until he saw what she was talking about. He was curious about the mask, and the red mark across her face, he thought it was a birth mark, but he grew curious by the day, and then he looked at the fractured mask. What didn't caught his eyes was the scar across her face. Where'd that come from?

He questioned her about the mask, but suddenly went against it thinking it might be a toy she bought.

Another sweat drop fell halfway from her face.

_A toy, that's great!_

Suddenly, giant sythes were thrown from the woods and pierced heavily on the truck.

Gwen and Kevin jumped immediately.

"What the heck was that?" Kevin asked, frightened.

"Was that a giant sythe?" Gwen asked.

Ma took out a Null Void projector from his pocket. Gwen powered up, and Kevin absorbed the materials from the RV.

Nel was wide-eyed. She knew almost on cue who it was.

"Nnoitra?" she said with a freight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	6. Return of the Watch

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Bleach._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"Nnoitra?" said a terrified Nel.

"Get behind me, Nel," Kevin said guarding her. Gwen powered up as Max charged up his projector.

Nel was shocked and confused. It all started in the morning when she first woke up in somebody's bed to her accidentally activating the Omnitrix. Her fears for the human species began to plummet hour by hour the more she spent some time with them. They appeared to care for her, yet she did not know why though. None of them questioned her mask and none of them questioned the red scar? Was this all a dream? Was this all in her head?

And moreover, how did Nnoitra tracked her down? How did he know she was here?

From the very start she was uneasy with the strange, green watch. She fiddled with it, as if trying to study it. At one point she tried to summon which got on to Kevin's nerves. She might've figured that it couldn't come off, no matter how hard she tried to. She tried ignoring it, but the feeling of it clasping on her arm was always thee. It couldn't be ignored.

She hid behind Kevin's left leg as they were already in their fighting stance. They watched and waited in that cold, dark scanned the area for the invader, but all they found was the sound of an owl, three trees down hooting it's haunting call.

Kevin, Gwen, and Max lowered their guard.

"Whoever it was...whatever it was, it's all over now," said Gwen.

Kevin chuckled, "The guy probably got scared and ran off."

Nel kept her guard high, higher than anyone in the camp. She knew this silence all too well like she was born within the silence of the air. The wind flowed through her lime green hair, airing her eyes, making them to slightly water.

She whimpered as she held tightly onto Kevin's leg.

Kevin looked down and saw Nel whimpering in fear. It crawled on her seeping its deadly poison throughout her spine. Infesting its venom through her organs, making each of them to croak.

Kevin grew worried about her, he was not alone. Gwen approached her, trying her best to calm her down.

"Is something's the matter, Nel?" Kevin asked.

"C'mon, it's okay. Everything's okay now," Gwen said.

Nel backed away and held onto Kevin's leg even tighter.

"No, he's still out there," she said.

"Who's out there, sweetie?" Max asked.

"Who is she talking about, Max?" Kevin asked, worried about Nel.

"I don't know, " he said, "I never saw Nel act like this before." Max walked up to Nel, worried about her.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

Suddenly, something inside her began to shiver. She began to feel cold and ill.

"His riatsu, it's close," she said to herself, "You must stay back!"

"Stay back?" Ma was confused.

"From what?" Gwen was in the dark.

Suddenly, another scythe pierced through the truck, this time slashing Gwen. She screamed in pain, shaking as her blood gushes out of her. She screeched, horrifying her grandfather. Kevin was wide-eyed and rushed to her aid. Just before Nel warning them of...

"Nnoitra!" Nel screamed.

BAM! A large blade jabbed the ground in between Nel and the humans. He stood up right and chuckled his cynical smile.

Kevin gritted his teeth angrily.

"Looks like I hit jackpot!" he said, chuckling.

Kevin locked his narrowed, watering eyes at Nnoitra. Max charged up the Null Void projector to critical as Nel backed slowly away from the group, and Nnoitra. She was afraid for the humans, they all protected her and such, and if Nnoitra wanted her, she was better off running. But before she could that, Nnoitra locked his eyes on her and smiled.

"You stay away from her you monster!" Gwen growled, trying to combat the pain. This amused him.

"This is none of your concern, human!" Nnoitra said, "Now step away, before I enjoy coloring your body a nice maroon color," said Nnoitra chuckling cynically.

He turned to Nel with his smile and raised his blade above her.

"You should've stayed in the kitchen where you belonged," said Nnoitra thrusting his sword towards her. Nel screamed and began to run, only for her to be shielded by a giant pink dome.

Nnoitra was wide-eyed. He bashed his blade several times in the dome. Nel opened her eyes and discovered herself inside the dome being protected. She looked behind Nnoitra and discovered Gwen getting up. Was she the one generating that dome?

She was up, injured and still weak. She had her hand extended with pink energy flowing from within her. She was generating the dome from her own body. Something she called mana.

Nnoitra turned around and saw a pissed-off Gwen. Kevin was nowhere to be seen, only for Nnoitra to turn around behind him.

"Nice blade, mind if I use the metal?" he said, absorbing the material, using the blade's metal as armor and socked Nnoitra in the gut sending him to fly. Gwen degenerated the dome and stood ahead of her guarding her. She was in her fighting stance, despite her serious cut through the abdomen.

Kevin walked besides Gwen, transforming his arms into swords. Max stood between the two human teens, and the one little, Arrancar little girl.

Nnoitra was wide-eyed. He never thought that humans would have superhuman powers that could redirect him to a branch. He got up angry.

"What the hell? Aisen never warned me about this? What kind of joke is this? Three humans with abilities that rivaled us? This is insane! No one is stronger than me! No one!" Nnoitra thought.

"I don't know what you all think you are! But I assure you, you will all damned after I'm finish you all," he said in a cocky tone in his voice.

"How about we make a deal, you leave us alone and we won't hurt you!" Gwent threatened.

"I don't do negotiations with humans, especially for a lowly female!" Nnoitra yelled angrily as he charged towards Gwen. Kevin ran towards him at full force, jumped and spun in the air, delivering him a butterfly kick to the face.

However, Nnoitra, while in the air threw his scythe at Kevin. Kevin managed to dodge his attack.

Gwen followed Kevin and shielded him, thus blasting Nnoitra out from the campgrounds, but unfortunately, Nnoitra sliced through Gwen's mana balls and swiped towards her.

Kevin got in the way and was struck in the head at full force causing him to fly to the RV.

Max tried to shoot Nnoitra to the Null Void, but it didn't work. Nnoitra slashed the blasts in two, causing two trees to be sucked in. Nnoitra charged at Max but was blasted by Gwen.

Nel witnessed the fight between the humans and Nnoitra. She was surprised to see them fight valiantly against him to a degree.

They were blocking his attacks and giving them all they have within their power.

She felt powerless. She decided to hide from the madness. Nnoitra spotted her running away.

"No!" he yelled.

Just before Nel was completely removed from harm's way, Nnoitra's anger went second throttle. He slashed the humans from Gwen up to Ma. Both of them severely slashed, critically injured. Blood splattered on the RV.

Nel screamed in fear.

"Before I go on for my hunt, I want to celebrate by ending you all. See you in hell!" he said raising his scythe above their heads. Gwen tried to generate her mana to shield them. She looked at Nel and smiled.

Nel shook in fear and cried. She turned around and was facing to run, but she looked at her wrist and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**Hello guys! Long time no see! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as i have writing it! **_

_**Anyway, how did you all think of the chapter so far? And what do you think Nel will do to Nnoitra? What are your thoughts that are bound to happen between Nel and Nnoitra? **_

_**Well whatever it is, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	7. Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their rightful owners._

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you guys a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. _

_Also on the side note, I kinda made a very dark chapter for the story, "The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive" for those if you want to check it out. It's a serious turn for a FOP fanfic, kinda made the main character sound mature than he actually is. _

_Alright anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!_

**WARNING: This chapter may contain content that may not be suitable for young readers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Before Nnoitra had the chance of making his kill, Nel hid behind the tree.

"Oh Nel, I hope you are alright back there! Because you are going to miss the portrait I'm going to make of you on the ground," he said, sliding his blade across Gwen's face.

"Poor dear, if only you could live to tell the tale," he said lustful to Gwen. Gwen snatched her head from his blade only to be sliced.

Nnoitra grabbed her head and forced it towards his face.

"You know, women should always respect a man's wishes," he said growling towards her.

"You're no man," said Gwen.

"I beg to differ," Nnoitra said as he slithered his other hand towards Gwen's breasts.

Kevin was wide-eyed. He had those blood lust, murdering eyes locked on Nnoitra. As he rose his sythe. Kevin struggled to get up. Blood poured from his severe wounds.

"You get away from her," Kevin growled.

Nnoitra grew annoyed, he struck him across the head with the stem of his scythe knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Nel was horrified.

"My goodness," she said.

Gwen was suffering through Nnoitra's abuse.

"You're going to love me after I show you," he said in his soft, lust tone in Gwen's inner ear.

Gwen panted in fear as tears slithered down as her grandfather was unable to grab Nnoitra away from her. He had to painfully watch her being assaulted by a mad man.

Nel had finally hit her breaking point.

She looked at the Omnitrix enraged. Tears flowed from her cheeks.

"Please, help me!" she said to the watch.

The watch began to glow bright green, measuring the intense emotions spreading across Nel's psyche.

Nel begged it, it won't respond.

As she watched Nnoitra sexually assault Gwen in front of her family, she begins to quickly fiddle with the watch. It had to be quick. She tried every possible combinations.

As Nnoitra was reaching his hand down Gwen's upper thigh, Nel was finally able to activate the watch.

The faceplate didn't pop-up, yet anyway. But when Nnoitra was leaning in to kiss Gwen, Nel stepped out of the shadows.

"You leave her alone!" Nel roared.

Nnoitra smiled, and got up from Gwen's lap.

"I'll have fun with you later, doll," he said to a frightened Gwen.

He got up and smiled at the angry Nel.

"So you're becoming a badass huh?" Nnoitra said, "Not even without your true form, you're just a nothing. If you're willing to fight me, you have made a grave mistake.

Nel didn't say anything. She lifted her arm, revealing the watch. The watch was already activated.

This confused him. He expected her to pull out a knife or a sword - or something in between the two. He laughed at her.

"You have finally lost your edge Nelliel! Finally lost it! Well, at least your sweet defeat won't end you. I'll just ensure I'll humiliate you, before I kill you."

"You have lost your luster, a long time ago. It wasn't Nel that lost, it was you. It's always been you. You are no warrior, not even close to Ichigo's status, or any other. Shimigami or Espada alike. You are worthless," she said with a straight, but a clear pissed off face.

"You hurt my friends. You hurt others for lust and gain. And I won't allow you to hurt anyone else anymore," Nel said courageously.

Nnoitra was beyond pissed.

"Forget me saying taking you to Aisen. You can just burn!" Nnoitra roared as he charged towards Nel.

As he ran towards her, Nel readied herself.

She activated the watch quickly, the faceplate popped up immediately. Not caring who she chooses, she slammed the faceplate down.

Nnoitra was blinded by a blinding layer of emerald-green light, and when the light died down - stood a muscular, four-armed creature with four green eyes. It had the same emblem from the faceplate on its chest.

"Four Arms!" Nel/Four Arms roared.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_**Review for more chapters!**_


	8. Nnoitra vs Nel

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hello guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

**Nel vs. Nnoitra**

Nel/Four Arms marched angrily to Nnoitra. The psychotic killer was shaken by Nel's sudden, alien transforation. He never seen this creature before. Could she really transform into a muscular, four-armed alien? And if that was the case? Was she holding back?

With Nnoitra's sudden shock fading away, he narrowed his eyes at her in complete, utter rage. He growled angrily, snarling at her with a hint of pure hatred and the like.

"Are you making fun of me, Nel?" Nnoitra asked.

"I'll make fun of anyone with blades for arms," Nel/Four Arms said in her now transformed deep voice.

"You just sealed your fate," he said.

"You sealed yours a long time ago," said Nel/Four Arms charging towards Nnoitra.

As they clashed, Nnoitra sliced Nel with his scythes in her abdomen. Nel yelled in pain as blood gushed out of her stomach. Nnoitra gave Nel a butterfly kick to the chest, adding on the pain.

Nel/Four Arms tried to fight back, but she was blcoked by Nnoitra. Nnoitra smiled cockily as he enjoyed slicing Nel in the back. She lied on the ground spitting blood.

"Nel!" Gwen yelled, holding her sides to combat the pain.

Nel was on the ground struggling to get up. Nnoitra walked towards Nel nonchalantly with a cocky grin across his face. He raises his scythe above Nel's face while pressing her down on the ground with his bony legs.

"You make this too easy, Nelliel! Too easy! Now what are you going to say now huh? Once I kill you, it'll prove that I'm the strongest out of all the Espada!" he yelled.

Nel just had enough with his inflated ego.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Nel looked up at Nnoitra and growled.

"Go to hell," she growled as she grabbed Nnoitra's scythe without warning with her third arm. She snatched it out of his arm and used her second arm to punch the nights out of Nnoitra.

He got up, only to be tackled down. Gwen and Kevin cheered as Nel beats the living crap out of the egomaniacal fight junkie.

Finally, Nel ended the fight with a powerful uppercut to Nnoitra's lower jaw. Nnoitra went flying in the air. Then, Nel butterfly kicked nnoitra square in the chest straight to a tree knocking him out.

Max, to ensure his defeat grabbed a Null Void gun and sent Nnoitra to the interdimensional prison.

"I hope you like the taste of hell you sick fuck," he said.

Nel/Four Arms panted and began to cry. As the Omnitrix began to lose power, Nel was engulfed in a layer of emerald green light. And when the light died down, sitting on the ground on her knees crying was the Arrancar little girl, Nel.

Gwen and Kevin comforted her.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i had. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	9. Meeting Professor Paradox

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are alway appreciated. Thankyou!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

It was the middle of the night, it had been hours since their encounter against the fight junkie, Nnoitra. They were riding in Kevin's car, a little alien for the little Arrancar sitting in the back. It was pretty cold in that cold night. They were heading towards the suburbs. Kevin saw that they were near Mr. Smoothies, but accelerated the pedals to mae sure Nel does not stop him. Only difference was that Nel had no idea why he accelerated nor did she know the taste of a smoothie.

In the suburbs, Kevin dropped Gwen off at her place. Gwen got up and kissed Kevin goodnight. She felt better after that little gross, medical procedure Nel did for her. However it did healed so couldn't about that. Kevin had trouble to let go of that memory of her throwing up on him. But at least he's healed. He waved Gwen goodbye and departed.

He then makes a turn for the Tennyson house. He parked by the mailbox and shook Nel to wake her up. Nel yawned and wiped her eyes.

"What? Are we here already?" she asked.

"Home, kiddo," said Kevin, "And a side note, thanks."

"Your welcome," Nel said with a smile.

However there was just one thing that made Kevin a little curious.

"Say, how'd that creep know you anyway?" he asked.

Nel was afraid that a question like that would be asked. If she answered it straight on, plus add a little back story, it'll cause both doubt and fear, but if she doesn't answer it, suspicion would arise. She only knew this guy for only one day. She had to think quickly, his patience was already thin.

"A childhood enemy of mine," she said.

Kevin shrugged it at that. Maybe it was because there were a lot of people from her "past" that bullied her. Nel got out of the car and kissed Kevin goodnight. Kevin chuckled and drove off, leaving Nel in front of "her house".

Inside the living room, Nel was out by the door. She closed it and noticed that the living room was eerily dark.

"Hello?" Nel called quietly, unaware that someone or something might be in the house. It was suspiciously quiet - minus a few exceptions such as the crickets cricketing through the night, add by a faint hoot from a distant owl. The only light that shone the living room was the moonlight from outside and the faint, mild green light from the watch.

"Is anyone here?" Nel called.

"Yes, there's certainly is, Nel," said an unknown, British voice.

Suddenly, a lamp cut on from behind Nel. Nel turned around and saw a man wearing a clean white, lab coat, a pair of khaki pants, classy black shoes, and goggles on his head. He had a friendly expression on his face, a face that made Nel nervous.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, readying her watch.

The man chuckled, "I don't know. I was afraid that you could tell me. My mind washed away my earlier memories long ago, well for the pass tens of thousand years I might add," he said.

Nel nodded her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself," he said, "My name Paradox, Professor Paradox," said the man named Paradox, "Gumball?" He offered Nel a gumball.

Nel didn't move. She didn't trust this man one bit. Why would anyone trust anyone who popped out of nowhere?

"No thank you," she said.

Paradox put the gum away. "Well, you might have some questions, tons right?"

Nel nodded.

"And I believe the first question was, 'How do I know your name?'" he added.

Nel responded again with a simple nod. Not that she was surprised, she just got used to people calling her by her name without knowing anyone on this world.

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a time walker. I walk through time and space - with reason," he said.

"You mean you literally walk through time? How can anyone walk through time? It's impossible!" Nel said.

"Not as impossible as a species from out of this world who could make a machine that could temporarily manipulate your genes and morph into the creatures you select with a push of a button am I right?" Paradox went on.

Nel was lost.

"Thought so," he chuckled.

"So why is Nel here?" Nel asked.

"I'm glad you asked," said the Professor.

And then so the long journey for answers began.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_I know it was been a while since the last update! I was on writer's block for this and I needed to think of a good chapter that could top the last. So ofcourse it had to take some time for me to come up with this chapter onto how it was going to play out. Also, I took the advice from my last reviewer, so thank you for the person who last reviewed it! _

_There will be more chapters soon. Come back soon and always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	10. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**The Mission**

Nel opened her eyes only to quickly discover that she was in a serial environment. Clocks were everywhere as well as rupture, after rupture, after rupture. Everything was nothing unlike anything Nel had seen before She was terrified. First the first sight of humans, her having the Omnitrix and now with her in some strange realm where she could see nothing but the space-time continuum. She was floating outside of time.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, shivering.

"You are outside of time my dear," said Paradox with his hands behind his pockets, "Everything from the birth of man to the dawn of the Internet is all stored here. Heck, you can even see your history by just a mere thought I might add. Twas the wonders of space-time," he said.

"Space-Time?" Nel asked, stumped.

"Space Time is a combination of space and time in a single continuum, just think of a latter with the rail and the steps. Everything is connected by one nut to create the latter. You see here in this reality, it does not exist. In fact, reality is nothing but a book of what the universe proceeds. Created by the most advanced beings in the universe that had surpassed the reality of a third dimensional realm," said Paradox.

"So this is the fourth?" asked Nel.

"Apparently in a sense so. And you might as wonder what the Sam Hill, is the fourth dimension," he asked.

Nel sat down and nodded as Paradox began to teach Nel. After Paradox told Nel about the natures of time, Nel found herself to be interested in Paradox. But there was just one thing that bugged her.

"Excuse Nel, but Nel have a question," said Nel.

"Go on ahead," said Paradox.

"Why is Nel here?" Nel asked, "I'm confused, I woke up and suddenly I was pushed into battle to fight these monsters. I know they're good people, but sometimes I wonder if they're just too..."

"They're not," said Paradox, "And you are right, I think you do need to know why you are here," said Paradox.

Nel listened in.

"You see, there's a young man by the name of Ben Tennyson, this was the exact moment where he disappeared, not from in space, but from time. In this realm, the time stream had stretched dangerously thin. Something in his timeline had ruptured his existence," he said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he is in a chronological coma," said Paradox as he went on to Ben's life, which however impressed Nel.

Nel's jaw dropped.

"I know this is too much to take in. i like to say more about this, but the time stream is wearying thin," he said.

"I-i-i-it's okay, Paradox. Nel understands. I promise, I will take his place until he recovers from his chronoro-chro..."

Paradox laughed.

"Chronological coma, and I know you will," he said.

Nel smiled.

"Oh and be on aware, while you are in Ben's place, protect Gwen and Kevin!" Paradox said, appearing to be fading from view.

"What?"

Nel said as the realm began to fall. Paradox walked away as Nel ran after him.

"Wait!" Nel yelled as she fell to a black portal.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Review for more chapters!_


	11. Nel and the Omnitrix

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Fan-fiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well I did writing it! Please always leave, reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

**Nel's Omnitrix**

Nel woke up suddenly from her bed and discovered that she was in the same room she was in the first time she mysteriously arrived to this world. She scanned the area and found that no one was in sight. The TV was already on, Nel at this point grown used to the technology around her. She looked at her arm that bore the Omnitrix. She marveled at it in wonder. Remembering what Professor Paradox told her, she rubbed the watch's faceplate.

"Don't worry, Itsygo, Nel's coming home soon - I hope," said Nel looking at the watch.

* * *

Moments later, a black and green car pulled up by the mailbox. Kevin got up from the driver's seat and approached the house.

Inside the house, Kevin was searching for Nel.

"Nel?" he called, "Nel, you're home?"

Kevin finally reached Nel's "bedroom" and if anyone could guess, she wasn't there.

"Nel?" Kevin said - until he saw a flash of green light by the window. Kevin rose his left brow and left for where the light came from.

* * *

Outside, Kevin saw a blue moth man wearing a blue cloak. It had the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

**"BIG CHILL!" **said the moth man named Big Chill.

Kevin smirked and walked over to Big Chill, nodding his head pathetically.

"Nel, please tell me why you transformed into Big Chill early in the morning?" Kevin asked.

Nel/Big Chill turned around and smirked, "Nel's practicing."

"Why do you mention yourself in third person?" Kevin asked, now a little annoyed.

"Does that bother you?" Nel asked, a little intimidated.

"Just as much that you're lucky that no one is up," said Kevin, "But if practicing you so desire..." Kevin knelt shown and absorbed the asphalt, getting into his fighting stance, "Then practice you'll get."

Nel/Big Chill placated her hands passively to Kevin, "Whoa, Nel's not ready. I haven't seen what this can..." Without giving her much time at all to get ready, Kevin rammed her with a lamp post, sending her to fly.

* * *

Moments later, Gwen was jogging while listening to an audio book on how to speak French. When she made a corner to the left, she saw Kevin enwrapped around metal. She was terrified and was yet shocked. She saw a walking, golden magnet with a floating metal head walking up towards the smirking Kevin. It had the Omnitrix symbol on its chest. Gwen separated the both of them and demanded what was going on.

"Hello, Gwen!" said Nel/Lodestar, "We were playing a game of Eternal Tag, it's pretty short by the way."

Kevin scoffed, leaving Gwen in the dark Eternal Tag? She never heard of anything like that before, "Wait Eternal Tag?"

"Yeah, it's a game, much like tag - except it's eternal until my got in my car and chased her down," Kevin said proudly.

"Which was why I activated this Actimix," said Nel/Lodestar until she was engulfed in the similar green light, transforming herself back to Nel.

"Omnitrix," said Gwen and Kevin in unison, correcting Nel's mispronunciation.

"Whatever," said Nel, brushing Gwen off. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"We can't keep joking around like this, we have to stay vigilant if we aught to defeat Vilgax," said Gwen.

This caught Nel by surprise. She had no idea who Vilgax was. Professor Paradox never mentioned her to some guy named Vilgax.

"Who's Vilgax?" Nel asked.

Gwen and Kevin blinked.

**Author's Notes:**

_Review for more chapters!_


	12. Nel vs Kash

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

* * *

**Nel vs Kash**

Later on that same day, Nel and the gang were at Mr. Smoothies just having a relaxing day. Nel was pretty much bewildered at the smoothies, seeming she never tasted one before. Though she was pretty thirsty, so she drank the smoothy like there was no tomorrow. She actually enjoyed it! She was pretty tired after she trained with Gwen and Kevin to how to use the Omnitrix. It became more like a toy than a weapon. She actually liked the watch. She was pretty much comfortable about being with Gwen and Kevin. They were good people, it's just that she was having trouble with other people.

After Nel finished her smoothy, Nel asked for more. Gwen gave her a dollar for Nel to spend it on the smoothies again. Once Gwen finally got some alone time with Kevin, Nel happily walked to the s counter and ordered another round.

"Smoothies for everybody," said Nel cheerfully - until some jerks appeared and spilt them on Nel. Nel sighed and was about to cry. Standing before her laughing cruelly at her was a boy wearing a brown shirt and jeans. He wore circular glasses. He deemed to look like a nerd, and a taller boy, who wore a red shirt and jeans. He was a lot thinner than the brown shirt boy. This was JT and Kash, they laughed at Nel cruelly. Kevin and Gwen witnessed it and walked over. As the two boys made fun of her in front of everybody, who were groaning and rolling their eyes, Nel wiped her face and glared at them both.

As Gwen and Kevin drew closer, Nel gestured them to stop. And there they did.

"Aww, do you want me to fetch you a sippy cup, Nel - or probably a diaper?" JT taunted an increasingly angry Nel. Nel bottled up her anger and put on a fake smile.

"Alright you got me," she said wiping her face.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Kash pushed Nel to the ground - only for him to discover that the slimy juice from the smoothy were on his hands. He complained which made everyone share a chuckle - including Nel who got back up.

"Now look at what you made me do!" Kash bucked. At this point, Nel was reaching for the Omnitrix. Gwen and Kevin were gray in the face, until she lowered her arm.

"You know what, you two aren't even worth it," said Nel cooly, but intense. Kash furrowed, confused. "It's been the same thing for years, and I thought that the Hollows were as intimidating. Spilling my drink? How unoriginal could you get? Case in point: it's tired Kash, look everyone around you are shaking their heads. To make the long story short, you're just sad," said Nel walking pass them with her hands in her pockets. Every one cheered. JT and Kash, mostly Kash pouted angrily as he and his friend walked away.

In the car, Nel was sitting in the back seat, smiling.

"I'm proud of you Nel," said Gwen.

"I would've decked them," said Kevin, leaving Nel a little confused, trying to figure out Kevin's colloquialisms. As they rode through the streets, Gwen was curious.

"Nel, what do you mean by a hollow?" Gwen asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Review for more chapters._


	13. Soul Society Intervention

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the rights for Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their own creators._

**_Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Soul Society Intervention**

It was nearly nightfall; by an abandoned military base outside of Bellwood, a portal began to crackle open by the walls. Coming out from the multidimensional portal were two young adults. One person was male. He was pale skinned, had blonde, spiky hair, wore a black kimono and carried a large sword on his back. This was the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo. He was accompanied by a young woman who was pretty busty for her age, wore a golden school uniform attire, had red hair and the like. This was Orihime, a human and a _very_ close friend to Ichigo. Once the portal closed they scanned their environment to see where they were. Orihime was the first to pant heavily until Ichigo calmed her down.

"Why would Nel be in this place? Especially in the human world?" Orihime asked.

"I have no clue," Ichigo said, "But All I know is that bastard better be as smart as he claimed to be."

Just before they searched for an easy way in, they suddenly spotted a black and green car rolling in. Ichigo and Orihime watched very carefully. Ichigo was ready for a fight. He wasn't about to put up with anyone's crap.

Coming out of the car were two young adults. One was a male and the other was a female. The male wore a black shirt over a long sleeved gray shirt, and jeans. He had short black hair and hazel brown eyes. The young woman by him was not as busty as Orihime. She wore a blue, vested shirt over a white shirt, a pair of black leggings, and a black skirt. She had flowing red hair and had emerald green eyes. Ichigo had a furrowed look across his face about the two teens exiting their car approaching an abandoned military base. However, his mouth lowered dramatically when he saw Nel getting out from the backseat. Her mask gave it away.

"Nel?" Orihime was shocked.

Nel looked the same, but wore different clothing: a white shirt with a single, vertical black stripe cutting across the middle, green shorts, and black and white sneakers. Orihime and Ichigo watched in horror.

"What have they done to her?" Orihime asked.

"For now, nothing, I think," said Ichigo, watching very carefully. They drew themselves close but not too close. Ichigo was about to whisper to Nel to come to them, but suddenly something happened.

FLASH!

"HUMUNGASAUR!" Nel roared as she bashed the wall down. They walked inside.

Orihime and Ichigo were now officially terrified for her. They knew right away that they need to save her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Review for more chapters!_


	14. Los Soledad

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Bleach or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Los Soledad**

When they saw poor Nel transformed into an orange dinosaur, Ichigo and Orihime dropped their jaws. They did not expect that. Ichigo tried to form words as Orihime tried to remember how to breathe.

As Nel entered the military base with two strangers, Orihime and Ichigo followed.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo was worried about the little girl.

"How did she transform into a dinosaur? - in a flash of green light? And who are those people assisting her?" Orihime asked.

"Kidnappers, I believe," said Ichigo with rage, "Probably here to use Nel for their purposes," he said as he was about to lash out to them both. Orihime tried to calm the angry boy down, but found it difficult since the two had her. Ichigo lashed out and sprinted towards them armed with his large sword.

"Let her go you bastards!" Ichigo roared. Orihime chased after him trying to ensure that he doesn't do anything that could kill him - like last time. Despite that Gwen, Kevin, and Nel were a good distance away from Ichigo, suddenly, in the boy's way was a feminine looking boy with a sadistic smile.

Ichigo froze and made a threatening stance.

"Out of my way, Luppi!" Ichigo yelled at the Arrancar.

"And why should I do that?" Luppi asked with a feminine, but yet a sick, twisted tone to his voice, a voice that could send shivers down a foreign spine.

"To avoid having a deep cut through your neck!" Ichigo threatened.

Luppi chuckled.

"You know, Nel is just as important to you as she is to me. As what Lord Aisen would put it, she's more valuable than gold or silver. So if I were you, back off before you give a new meaning to the word - red pancake," Luppi giggled.

"Not a chance," Ichigo growled.

Luppi smiled evilly, "Then this should be fun."

And with that, several tentacles erupted from Luppi's back. Ichigo took a battle stance as Orihime took steps back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_Hi there people of the Fan-Fiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Nel Tennyson." I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


End file.
